Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to games, and, in particular, to games involving small objects such as beanbags being tossed at a tiered and collapsible target structure.
Background
Various games are known that involve tossing small objects such as beanbags, washers, balls and other projectiles at a target. The physical effort required in many of these games is relatively low, thereby promoting friendly competition in a low-stress environment. Such games, including the popular “corn hole” game, are popular at outdoor gatherings such as parties, “tailgating,” and the like. However, new games are always desired to maintain interest from party-goers.
One game that involves tossing projectiles into a plurality of target buckets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,693 to Hicks. However, the target apparatus is unwieldy and cannot be dissembled or otherwise adjusted in any way. Because of this, the target apparatus of Hicks cannot be moved or stored easily. Thus, the target apparatus, while presumably suitable for its intended purpose, still suffers from significant drawbacks. Other game apparatuses suffer from similar problems. As a result, a need exists for a new game apparatus and methods of playing games using same.